


Highway 45

by wastingawallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vibration between Cas' legs was riding straight to his cock, with every bump he felt another twitch of desire. The soft leather beneath his fingertips was an interesting sensation when mixed with the slight brush of flesh. He could barely hear over the wind in his ears but somehow Dean's hitched breathing was deafening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway 45

Cas' arms wrapped tightly around Dean's thick middle as they drove on an endless road. He rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, taking in the smell of the sun beaten leather jacket and granting him access to the back of the man's neck. He kissed trails from where Dean's hair started to stubble up to the back of his ears. Dean could probably feel Cas' hard on because of the close proximity but Cas couldn't help it, motorcycles always made him hot.

Cas started to play with the hem of Dean's shirt, running his hands over the soft of the man he had grown to love. He moved lower and dipped his fingertips into the top of Dean's jeans, he felt his belly retract in shock. Cas smiled and replaced his lips on the back of Dean's neck, laying sloppy kisses across the exposed flesh. His own need was throbbing beneath his jeans, desperate for friction he started to rut into the bend of Dean's ass. In a complete surprise Dean started to lean into the action.

The motorcycle wavered for only a moment, Dean shaking his head and refocusing on the road, his laugh was audible for miles. Cas unbuttoned and undid Dean's fly with ease, he creeped his way under the elastic of Dean's boxers, making sure to be agonizingly slow and teasing. He remained there for a minute or so, tracing circles far below Dean's navel; he removed his hands and grasped onto Dean's hips, pulling him back into his own erection as hard as he could. If gravity weren't a factor Cas would have fallen off the vessel miles ago.

  
Cas breathed hard and deep and in time with the way the wind crashed against his eardrums; Dean's hips just weren't enough. He reached around and gripped Dean's inner thighs, each hand tight around the muscles. Cas stopped kissing Dean's neck and focused on the blurring trees racing past them, he tried to count the miles as they past, relishing in the feeling and not taking one movement for granted. Dean let go of one handle to reach around and run fingers through Cas' hair, they started to slow and Dean returned his palm placement.

Cas was being selfish he knew, but it felt so damn good. He rocked his hips in a slow upward motion while pulling Dean closer with each thrust; the jean against Dean friction was incredible. Cas couldn't ignore the fast breathing and arching hips of the silly boy in front of him though. Cas released one of Dean's thighs; he knew there were going to be bruises there later; he lowered the hem of the boxers, releasing Dean to the whipping air. The gasp he felt from Dean leaned into him and was almost enough to knock them both to the gravel; God he felt good in his hand.

Cas tried to jerk him off slow, he really did but there was so much heat between the two it was damn near animistic. Cas secured an arm across Dean's stomach making the men flush. He thrusted into the small of Dean's back with every pump and twist of his fist, he knew Dean couldn't last much longer.  
"Shit C...Cas!" Dean shouted over the passing air, his fingers nearly white gripping the handle bars.

Cas felt a familiar flutter in his lower extremity, he ran a finger over Dean's slit and pressed into the member while biting little nicks onto the back of his neck. Dean's belly was an earthquake of emotion, the feeling of every deep lunged breath flew into Castiel and out onto the highway. Dean's desire only fueled his own and he continued to stroke Dean fast and dry.

  
Cas could feel Dean coming before the man even declared it, he felt the loss of air surrounding them and the release of stress from Dean's cock. He felt every muscle in Dean's middle tense and vibrate, the moans that escaped the freckled face were damn near spiritual. The motorcycle gained speed as Dean clenched the throttle while riding out the waves. The twitches and cascades in Cas' palm was intoxicating; he used the sudden lubrication to slow Dean from his release.

Dean relaxed full bodied into Castiel, backing his ass against Cas' hard-on. Cas was panting hot air against Dean's back and it wasn't until they were almost stopped that he even realized the absence of the rushing wind. Blood and heat pulsed between his ears, he saw Dean park the vehicle and rotate to face him, both still in a straddling position. There were hands and tongues everywhere, Dean claimed Cas' skin with every kiss and scratch of his fingers.

Castiel was a mess of need, he wasn't surprised when he felt Dean's hand around his dick, not even remembering when his pants came undone. He fucked into the calloused hand as his own clawed leather. Dean lubricated his palm with a quick lick and started to twist in that certain way he knew would have Cas begging.

Cas tried to stay balanced but the rocks beneath his feet kept shifting, he grabbed onto the remaining seat behind him and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean smiled wickedly and let the rest of Castiel spring from his boxers. A familiar wet, warmth surrounded Castiel and the world started to spin. Suddenly the wind was back in his ears and the scenery was moving past without recognition. He freed a hand and found it entangled in Dean's hair, pulling and forcing him gently.

Cas could feel his hips bucking upwards, his back arching to meet the back of Dean's throat. The strength in his arms from this position was alarming to even him. Dean licked the length of his shaft and let a bead of wetness fall from his mouth, Cas met his eyes and chuckled.

"I love you Dean Winchester." He felt the words fall from his mouth like syrup.

Dean smiled that wicked grin again and downed Cas with one swift motion. With the sucking pops of Dean's mouth and the returning twisting hand Cas was hanging by a thread. He felt the heat from his face start to radiate towards his belly and creep even lower. He bucked up to Dean's movements, making noises that would make angel's cry. Dean placed a hand on Cas' lower back for support and made one more popping noise.

Cas came in ocean waves, crashing harder one right after the other and Dean swallowed every salty bit.

The low after the high was a strong hit for Cas, he would thank Dean later for that hand on his back to catch him. He removed his legs from Dean's waist and leaned entirely into him, taking in the smells of leather and sweat. They stayed there for however long it took each man to steady their breath, eventually syncing into one steady rhythm.

"Cas," Dean said in a whisper no louder than the dancing breeze. "I love you too."


End file.
